Wyjaśnij mi miłość
by misako princess
Summary: Mamoru po raz pierwszy jest sam na sam z Rei, czy aby kapłanka tak po prostu zapomniała o ich związku? One-shot o tym jak Rei chce wyjaśnień, dlaczego Mamoru wybrał Usagi


Mamoru wspiął się powoli po stopniach Hikawa. Spojrzał w górę, gdzieś w połowie drogi. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek odwiedzał to miejsce (bynajmniej w cywilu), nie był zbytnio wierzący i nie miał potrzeby duchowego łączenia się z przodkami, bogami czy czymkolwiek innym. Był człowiekiem praktycznym, realistą. Choć musiał przyznać, iż wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy mocno zachwiały przyjmowany przez niego racjonalny porządek rzeczy.

Bycie Tuxido Kamen, walczenie z demonami, wydawało mu się niegdyś tematem godnym shojo mang, nad którymi to hormonalne nastolatki schylają się ukradkiem w Cafe Crow i za każdym razem piszczą, gdy ich ukochany bohater ratuje główną postać z tarapatów. Mamoru uśmiechnął się na to porównanie. I pomyśleć, że był KSIĘCIEM, który ratuje niesforną KSIĘŻNICZKĘ z opresji.

'Jam jest książę w złotej zbroi na białym rumaku' pomyślał z rozbawieniem.

Oczywiście jak to zwykle bywało, od razu przed oczyma stanęła mu postać Usagi. Jego śliczna Usa-ko, obróciła się do niego obdarzając go tym promiennym uśmiechem i szybko pocałowała w policzek i uciekła, krzycząc aby w południe, przyszedł do Hikawa, to omówią sprawę tej dziwnej dziewczynki.

Mamoru obejrzał się i spojrzał na panoramę Tokio, zupełnie jakby liczył, iż ją ujrzy.

Słońce znajdowało się w zenicie, oblewając betonowe konstrukcje swym żarem. Gdzieś w oddali dało się słychać syreny i ruch uliczny. Sama jednak okolica świątynna była spokojna, a zieleń która dominowała w tej części miasta chwytała wszelkie promienie słońca, jak spragnione dziecko.

Mamoru czuł jej potrzebę, czuł proces fotosyntezy, zupełnie jakby sam był każdym liściem kwitnącym na drzewach. Spojrzał w górę, na gałąź, która nachodziła lekko na schody. Odkąd odzyskał wspomnienia, odzyskał również coś o czym nawet nie wiedział. Połączenie z Ziemią.

-Naprawdę czujesz serce Ziemi?- zapytała jednego leniwego popołudnia Usako, gdy leżeli na trwie obserwując wolno sunące się po nieboskłonie chmury.-Tak. Tak jak teraz czuje ciepło twego ciała- rzekł i przyłożył dłoń do jej nagiego ramienia. Nastolatka od razu się zarumieniła.

-Mamo-chan- wyszeptała. Uśmiechnął się. Przy niej zawsze się uśmiechał. Od początku.

A teraz kiedy w końcu, w jego snach przestała gościć zamglona postać tajemniczej księżniczki, która budziła go co noc. Teraz kiedy śnił o Usako, o ich wspaniałej wspólnej przyszłości…teraz mógł uśmiechać się na okrągło.

-Mamoru-san?

Obrócił się, u szczytu schodów stała Rei z miotłą w ręku.

-Co ty tu robisz?- spytała zaskoczona.

Mamoru szybkim susem przeskoczył ostatnie schody.- Ohayo Rei-yyy-san.- przywitał się w końcu, nie pewny jak zaadresować kapłankę shinto.

Czarnowłosa spojrzała się na niego dziwnie więc szybko dodał.

-Usako, prosiła, aby w południe tu przyszedł, w sprawie tej dziewczynki.

Rei pokiwała głową- A, tak, nie wiedziałam, że też masz przyjść…chodź- powiedziała lekko rozczarowana? Nie Mamoru musiało się coś przewidzieć.

Rei poprowadziła go na tył świątyni, do części mieszkalnej.

-Proszę- wskazała pokój znajdujący się na końcu zabudowań do których doszli- Możesz poczekać w moim pokoju- Mężczyzna niezręcznie zajrzał do niego, po czym przeniósł wzrok patio . – Wolę poczekać tu- wskazał głową na podest. Rei spojrzała na niego i chwilę nic nie mówiła

- Dobrze, tylko zdejmi buty- odpowiedziała beznamiętnie- zaraz wrócę i znikła zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć.

Mamoru wspiął się po kamiennym stopniu, zdjął buty i usiadł na drewnianym podeście. Nie wiedział czemu, ale w towarzystwie Rei, czuł się strasznie nie swojo. Nie było tego problemu kiedy nie miał pamięci, w końcu razem wszyscy brali udział w sztuce „ Śnieżka i 7krasnoludków", wówczas z całą bandą spędzał całe popołudnia. Teraz jednak, nie dość że miał wspomnienia to był z Rei sam na sam,

-Proszę- przed oczyma pojawił się kubek z lemoniadom. Mamoru spojrzał na nią, a potem pokierował wzrok wzdłuż ręki, która ją dzierżyła.

-Dziękuje- odrzekł w końcu i z chęcią wziął łyk zimnego napoju.

Rei również usiadła na podeście, jednak z dobre 2 m od niego.

-Usako jeszcze nie ma?- zapytał. Choć doskonale znał odpowiedź.

-Nie, Usagi nigdy nie ma na czas.

-A dziewczyny?

-Autobus utknął w korku, spóźnią się chwilę, choć jestem pewna, iż będą przed Usagi.

Mamoru pokiwał głową. Punktualność na pewno nie była cnotą jego …..dziewczyny. Chyba tak, pomyślał. Usako była jego dziewczyną. Uśmiechnął się w duchu na tą myśl ( znów jak to zwykle było jak o niej myślał), dziwnie był myśleć o niej w tak niewinny sposób, biorąc pod uwagę, iż kiedyś byli małżeństwem.

-Usagi mówiła, że to dziecko spadło z nieba- wyrwały go z zamyślenia słowa Rei.

-Co, a tak. Byliśmy na łódkach w parku i trach stoimy na pomoście i ona spada…

-… w parku na łódkach? Tam gdzie ciebie zabrałam?- wyszeptała wtrącając mu się w słowo.

Mamoru spojrzał się na nią, otworzył buzię chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak zrezygnował.

-Nie byłam dawno w tym parku- dodała.

Mamoru zamknął oczy i westchnął głośno. Gdzie te dziewczyny, gdzie Usako?pomyślał z lekką rozpaczą.

-Powiedź mi Mamoru, czym ja w ogóle dla ciebie byłam. Nawet się nie obejrzałeś kiedy się dowiedziałeś, że Usagi jest księżni cz ….czy to o to chodzi- teraz patrzyła na niego. Tym intensywnym spojrzeniem- To dlatego, ze nie jestem tą księżniczką z twoich snów, tylko nią była Usagi. To dlatego ją wybrałeś- zapytała, a jej głosi dało się czuć lekką gorycz.

-Oczywiście, że nie -oburzył się Mamoru. Wstał i obrócił się do niej plecami. Nie lubił rozmawiać na takie tematy. Wiedział jednak, że teraz się nie wywinie. Rei nie była jedną z tych dziewczyn co ukradkiem podrzucała mu listy miłosne do szafki, czy z maślanymi oczami śledziła go na ulicy, licząc że na nią wpadnie.

-Posłuchaj Rei-san. – zaczął szukając odpowiednich słów.- Ty i ja spotykaliśmy się. To prawda. Jednak ja…- zamilkł, co miał jej powiedzieć, że nie traktował jej na poważnie bo byłą za młoda, Usako była w jej wieku. Może nie pasowali do siebie, on z Usako w sumie też nie za bardzo do siebie pasują (tak bynajmniej wydaje się na pierwszy rzut oka).-…Rei, ja cię lubię, naprawdę.

Kapłanka odważnie spojrzała na niego – Ale? – zapytała odważnie, pokazując, iż nie jest osobą, która akceptuje pytania bez odpowiedzi.- No co?- dodała podirytowana- No co do cholery!- podniosła głos, również wstając.- Jestem o wiele bardziej rozgarnięta, mądrzejsza, odpowiedzialna, dojrzała niż Usagi! Sam nazywałeś ją Baka-Usagi. O wiele bardziej pasuje do ciebie niż ona!- Mamoru się na to skrzywił.- A może po prostu uważasz, że nie jestem ładniejsza od niej. Trzeba jej przyznać, iż jest mała, drobna, ma łądne włosy…-nakręcała się.

-Rei, przestań. – przerwał jej czarnowłosy- Sądzę, iż poznałaś mnie na tyle by wiedzieć, iż to nie jest dla mnie aż tak ważne.

Dziewczyna zamilkła i spuściła z zażenowana głowę.- Poza tym jesteś śliczną dziewczyną i na pewno będziesz piękną kobietą. Kto wie może o wiele piękniejszą niż Usagi.- dodał na koniec, starając się brzmieć przekonująco.

-Rei uroda, to coś subiektywnego i nie do końca aż tak ważnego.

-Co czemu wybrałeś ją?

Mamoru westchnął.

-Bo była księżniczką?- zapytała zrezygnowanym głosem znów patrząc na niego. Mamoru pokręcił głową.

-Wybrałem Usagi, długo wcześniej, zanim wiedziałem, że jest księżniczką.- Rei zrobiła duże oczy- Chyba już tego dnia, kiedy uderzyła mnie tym testem z 30 punktami, należałem do niej. -wyznał z rzadko spotykaną u siebie szczerością.

Zapanował niezręczna cisza. Ptaki w parku okalającym świątynie radośnie śpiewały, zupełnie jakby na przekór powadze rozmowy jaką prowadziła para. Co pewien czas, gdy zawiał wiatr, drzewa szumiały kojąco.

-To w takim razie, czemu spotykałeś się ze mną? Te wszystkie randki …czy one w ogóle były randkami- zapytała po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna.

Mamoru wpatrywał się w nią. Sam zastanawiając się nad tym samym.

Czy traktował Rei jako potencjalną dziewczynę? Nie analizował tego nigdy.

-Sądzę…sądzę- powtórzył- że można je tak nazwać.

Zaskoczona spojrzała na niego- Te spotkania, ty byłaś rozsądnym towarzystwem, które podsuwała mi moja głowa. Usako- uśmiechnął się- była tą którą podsuwało mi mojej serce, a którego za grosz nie chciałem słuchać.

Teraz Rei pokiwała głową, analizując jego słowa.

-Czy gdyby nigdy nie wyszło na jaw, że to Usagi była księżniczką, czy wówczas mielibyśmy szansę?- zapytała w końcu patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Mamoru milczał dobrą chwilę za nim udzielił jej odpowiedzi. Czy mógłby kiedyś pokochać Rei? Była wspaniałą i wyjątkową osobą. Miała w sobie ikrę i mocny charakter, cenił to w niej. Byłą również bardzo odda, temu w co wierzyła. Tak mógłby ją pokochać, ale…poznał Usagi. To ona obudziła w nim to co myślał, że nie istniej, to ona powodował, iż drżały mu ręce, a buzia się śmiała, iż nawet najgorszy dzień wydawał się rajem. Tak mógłby pokochać Rei, gdyby nie poznał Usako, gdyby nie wiedział co to PRAWDZIWA MIŁOŚĆ.

-Nie, Rei. Nie prawdziwą miłością -bynajmniej. Mógłbym cię pożądać, podziwiać, przyjaźnić się z tobą. Jednak tylko Usako, tylko ją potrafię naprawdę kochać.- mówił spokojnym tonem, powoli, jakby chciał, aby kapłanka zrozumiała, każde jego słowao, sens za nim ukryty.

Rei ani na chwilę nie oderwała od niego wzroku. Jego odpowiedź zabolała ją, głęboko w sercu.

Dopiero wiele lat później, kiedy sama się naprawdę zakochała, rozumiała co chciał jej powiedzieć Mamoru tamtego dnia. Ona mogłaby być tylko namiastką tego co można nazwać miłością. Mogliby być razem, ale nigdy nie byłoby to coś takiego, jak to co połączyło go z Usagi. Byłoby to nie fair w stosunku do nich obydwojga - odbierać sobie szansę na miłość.

Dziś jednak tego nie rozumiała.

Mimowolnie po policzku spłynęły jej łzy. Wściekła się

- Mężczyżni są nie warci pojedynczej łzy, tak zawsze sądziłam i się nie myliłam.- rzekła przez zaciśnięte zęby.- Skradłeś mi serce, a potem skradłeś najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Jestem zła na Usagi, trochę, bo wiedziałam że kocha się w Tuxido Kamen, ale wiedziała, że jesteś moim chłopakiem i nic nie robiła. Ale w końcu tak ją w sobie rozkochałeś, że nie zorientowała się, że mi cię zabrała. Ty jesteś starszy, rozsądniejszy...

- Rei…

- Nie potrafię się cieszyć waszym szczęściem, jeszcze nie teraz- wyznała w końcu. Mamoru spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem, jednak ją rozumiał.

- Rozumiem. – powiedział w końcu.

Kilka dni później Mamoru zerwał z Usagi.

Ze wstydem Rei musiała się przyznać, iż przemknęło jej myśl, iż mogło to być spowodowane ich rozmową.

Jednak z biegiem czasu zrozumiała, iż się myliła.

Dla Mamoru istniała tylko Usagi i żadna inna kobieta, choć on sam twierdził inaczej.

W dniu kiedy to sobie uświadomiła, była znów wolna.

Gotowa, aby się naprawdę zakochać.

By Misako


End file.
